


Talk About It

by DoneInLove



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nudes, Sexting, awkward sexual questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneInLove/pseuds/DoneInLove
Summary: You want to send me your dickpic?Just to see if it looks okay.Buck starts sending Eddie his dick pics before he sends them to other people.Eddie doesn't know why he decided this was a good idea.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 55
Kudos: 762





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a HUUUGGEEE shout out to everyone over on our Buddie discord server, especially those in the NSFW-Buddie channel, because this definitely wouldn't have existed without them
> 
> (Also this went a little off the OG prompt, but I was trying to combine as much as I could out of, hmm _*checks notes*_ eight screenshots worth of discussion.)

Eddie’s not entirely sure how he got himself into this mess. 

One minute he was having a normal text conversation with Buck, and the next he found himself in a completely different world that he never expected to find himself in. 

_  
okay this is super unrelated but  
can you help me out man?  
also totally tell me if this is not okay  
because this might cross a line but  
I really need some help_

__

Yeah man whatever you need

You say that now but…

Come on man it can't be that bad

okay so I met this guy the other day  
at a bar and we've been talking  
and things started to get a little heated  
and I haven't done this sort of thing  
in a long time  
so I kind of need some advice

You want my advice on how to sext?  
Really dude?

no it's not that  
I mean not exactly

so then what are you asking  
me right now?

all right, so he sent me a picture

uh huh

he sent me a dick pic  
actually he sent me a few

and?

I haven't taken a dick pic in years.  
I need you to tell me if this is  
flattering at all or if I need to  
totally start from scratch

you want to send me your dick pic

just so you can tell me if it looks okay  
because the more I look at it the more  
I hate it all  
and I really want to send something  
good to this guy  
because his were pretty damn good

dude it's a dick. I don't know how  
it wouldn't look just fine how it is

well there's lighting and angles and  
everything like that  
I want to make sure it's framed right  
I don't want it to just be any dick  
I want it to be the best dick pic this  
guy has ever seen

Setting the bar pretty high there  
ain't we?

okay maybe not the best ever  
but I want it to be good  
c’mon man I'd do the same for you

all right yeah fine send it over

  


It’s not like Eddie didn’t know he was about to get an actual dick pic. It’s just that he's never actually received one himself, or even sent one. But he's seen his fair share of penises. He thought he knew what he was about to open. Somehow he still wasn't prepared for what he got.

He's heard the stories okay? He's heard the rumors too. He's _seen_ Buck's body. And he could take a wild guess at how that would translate to the parts that he hasn't seen. But even his wildest guess didn’t prepare him.

Because Buck didn't just send him one picture. No, buck sent him five. Five pictures that he must have taken consecutively, because as he scrolled through them, it was like watching a stop motion video. A very _sexy_ stop motion video.

The first picture was of Buck gripping himself through a thin pair of basketball shorts. He was obviously already hard, and Eddie could see the entire outline of his dick through the material. That was enough to start his mouth watering. 

But it got worse. 

The next one was Buck's thumb hooked into the waistband of the shorts, pulling them down just enough that his dick was visible, laying against his abdomen, hard and flushed. Eddie didn't know why, but he was surprised to see that Buck was uncut. 

Then the shorts were bunched up around those thick thighs Eddie's tried so hard not to stare at in the changing room. Buck's hand was wrapped around his cock, his fingers barely connecting, showing off just how thick Buck actually is. Eddie let out an audible groan at seeing that one. _’Firehose is right,’_ Eddie thought, remembering Buck tell him of his old username during his Buck 1.0 adventures. 

The shorts were gone after that. Buck's left leg was bent at the knee, really showing off the taut muscles in his thigh that Eddie wanted so badly to reach out and feel for himself. Buck's hand was still gripping himself, but his thumb seemed to be rubbing right where the head met the shaft, and Eddie could practically hear the noises that would draw out of his best friend if that picture was anything to go off of.

The last one was what Eddie was the least ready to see. Buck's legs were in the same position, but his hand wasn't on his cock anymore. No, he was trailing his fingers through the cum pooling on his abdomen, his cock looking absolutely spent laying there. 

Eddie locked his phone and placed it facedown on the bed next to him, clenching his eyes closed so he didn't tempt himself to look again. He let out a shuddery breath and ran his fingers through his hair and back down to rub at his face like it might make the images disappear from his head. Or like it might make his own cock calm down. 

Why did he say yes? Why would he torture himself with this? Why did he think he'd be able to go back to normal functioning after looking at pictures of his best friend's dick? The best friend he's been secretly pining over for the past who knows how long. The best friend who's dick he's imagined far too many times to be normal. The best friend who was still waiting for a response on how his dick pics looked. 

Eddie groaned and hit his head against the wall behind him. "Fuck me," he muttered as he picked his phone back up, ignoring his own aching cock for the time being.

He unlocked it and was of course greeted once again with Buck's spectacular cumshot, which only had Eddie's heart picking back up to an ungodly tempo. Underneath that picture was a new message though. 

_so what do you think man?_

__

looks good to me

That's all Eddie could force himself to say. It looked so much more than good to him, but he wasn't about to tell Buck that. _’Yeah dude, they look great. Really makes me want to come over right now so I can see it up close and personal. Maybe give it a lick or two.’_ No. That wasn't happening.

_You don't think it's too much?_

  


‘I think it's too much for some random guy, but it's perfect for me,’ he thought bitterly.

__

I mean, what did he send you?

  


Almost instantly, Eddie was greeted with two more pictures he wasn't expecting. He thought Buck would explain them to him, not send them over.

"Jesus fuck."

These weren't Buck. Eddie would have been able to tell even if he didn't just get five pictures of the man in question himself. Those pictures were of a smaller dick, not by much though, and this man had a slightly darker complexion, even if there wasn't much skin in the pictures to go off of. Both pictures were closer up than the ones Buck took, and the guy's hand was barely in frame, just holding onto the base of his cock in one, and not anywhere in the other. The second was similar to Buck's last picture, only a spent cock next to strings of cum. And yet somehow, these didn't leave Eddie with the same swooping feeling in his gut or force all his blood to rush south like Buck's did. 

Eddie tried not to think about that. 

Yours are better

_yeah but he only sent 2  
should I not send all of them?  
I don't wanna seem too eager_

__

I mean, maybe just send the last 2?  
that way it's like you're giving him  
exactly what he gave you?

Eddie didn't want to think about what else this man might be giving Buck after these pictures were sent. He didn't want to think about what _he_ wanted to give Buck instead. Nope, not thinking about it.

_Yeah you're probably right  
but they look okay otherwise?  
I haven't taken any in a while  
was worried I lost my touch_

__

Nah man, they're great

_’A little too great,’_ Eddie thought, shifting his legs to take some of the pressure off of his dick, which still did not want to calm down.

_thanks dude_

_you're the best_

Eddie tried not to think about why those words made his heart stutter even more than the pictures did, as he went back to delete them out of his messages. 

He tried not to think about what made him delete the ones from the other guy, but keep the ones from Buck. 

He sure as hell tried not to think about why he thought it was okay to pull those pictures back up later that night when he took himself in hand. 

/ / / 

For some reason, Buck seemed to decide that this was completely normal.

A few days after the first set of pictures, Eddie gets a couple more with absolutely no warning. 

He's at his Abuela's with Christopher for dinner, watching from the kitchen table as she teaches him how to cook something Eddie's never been able to make when his phone goes off in his pocket. Seeing it was a message from Buck, he opened it without a second thought. 

Staring back at him on his phone screen was a picture of Buck standing in front of a full length mirror, body twisted so he could take the picture. The focal point of which was Buck's bare ass, framed by a baby blue jockstrap. 

Eddie made a strangled noise that thankfully no one heard, and locked his phone instantly. The second he did though, it buzzed once, then twice, in quick succession. He glanced at his Abuela and Chris to make sure they still weren't paying him any attention, and unlocked his phone hesitantly. 

There was another picture, almost identical, but the jockstrap in this one was a bright yellow instead. It was followed by a text. 

_which one makes my ass look better?_

__

I could kill you right now  
I'm at Abuela's

_oh shit  
please tell me Abuela didn't just see my ass  
I'm so sorry  
that poor woman_

__

jesus  
no she didn't  
but she COULD HAVE  
warn a guy next time, fuck

_My bad dude_

Eddie didn't even know how to respond to that, too flabbergasted by what could have happened, so he didn't at first. He just kind of sat there, gaping at his phone in disbelief. 

_….so…..?_

Eddie laughed out loud when the message came through, which did get the attention of his Abuela, but she merely raised an eyebrow at him and he waved her off, pointing to his phone. 

She shook her head and chuckled, moving back to whatever she was doing that filled the house with such a delicious smell. 

__

the blue will make your eyes pop

/ / /

Soon enough, it became a whole thing. 

Buck started sending Eddie pictures at least once a week, always somehow asking for advice. Sometimes there weren't even pictures, just lewd messages asking for advice Eddie didn't know how to give.

It started out around the same level as the first two encounters.

“Should I wear the plain black boxer briefs to be classy or the plain black jockstrap to be classy, but also a little slutty?”

“What's the best angle for this dick pic, from above or from the side?”

“Should I play totally hard to get and just send her this picture of me gripping myself through my jeans, or should I be a tease and send her this peek of my cock through my zipper?”

He also sent a picture once, not even asking for advice. 

_is it just me or is my dick looking #swole today?_

_haha too bad I can’t put this on IG_

Then things started to get a little farther out there.

“Would a girl find it weird if I brought up pegging on the first date?”

“This guy I'm meeting likes lingerie, does this set look okay?”

“If you sent a dick pic and got a hole pic back, what would your impression of the guy be?”

And it kept going. 

“If she wants to fuck me with a dildo, would it be a brag if I pulled out this huge one or should I just stick with this average sized one I have?”

“Does your cum ever get this sticky? Is it weird that I like it better like this?”

“Does this plug make me look like a piggy bottom? I don't want him to think I'm a total bottom. Verse and ready to curse over here.”

Eddie didn’t even know what that last one meant until he looked it up. 

He was in hell. 

Okay, maybe not exactly hell. But Eddie was suffering, alright? Eddie did not know how to handle the constant barrage of sexual questioning he was now responsible for enduring and answering. Eddie was starting to have Pavlovian responses every time he saw Buck's name flash across his phone screen. He got just a little bit hard far too many times when Buck was just asking what he should bring to movie night, or if Christopher wanted to go to the park on this day or that. 

Eddie was going crazy. Buck was driving Eddie crazy. 

Things started shifting once Buck crossed the unspoken work line. 

Most of the team had gotten settled in for their upcoming 24 hour shift, and Buck and Hen had just started a new game at the TV when Eddie walked in from the kitchen with a mug of coffee. He took a seat in one of the chairs in the corner and started scrolling through his phone, updating himself on the outside world. 

He glanced up at Buck when his phone buzzed and told him he had a new picture message from him, but Buck was fully engrossed in the game with Hen and was paying Eddie no mind. Eddie hesitantly opened the message and came face to face - or rather, face to ass - with Buck's hole surrounding two of his fingers, his other hand holding him open.

_what do you think of this? Too needy?_

"Jesus Christ dude," Eddie snapped, slamming his phone face down on the arm of the chair, his face flushed red.

Hen turned and raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "You okay, Eddie?"

He stared at Buck behind her, who had an absolutely shit eating grin on his face. 

"Yeah Ed's, what's wrong?" he asked, fake innocence dripping from his words. 

Eddie grumbled to himself and shook his head. "Nevermind. Nothing. I'm fine. Ignore me."

Hen looked at him intently, but eventually shrugged. "If you say so."

When they turned back to their game, Eddie picked his phone back up and angrily typed out;

__

How the fuck did you even take  
that picture with both of your  
hands in it??

His response came almost a half hour later, after Eddie had a chance to cool his face down. He was at the table by then, trying to focus on eating his sandwich and not on the response that was surely to come eventually.

And it came in the form of another picture. Only this one was of Buck on his back on his bed, one hand wrapped around his dick and the other two fingers deep in his ass.

_'Same way I took this one',_ was the caption. 

Eddie should have known better than to take a bite when he opened it, but no one ever accused Eddie of thinking before he acted. His sandwich got stuck in his throat when he gasped at the new picture, and he started choking before he even had a chance to lock his phone. 

Chimney was the closest to him and hopped into action immediately, arms around Eddie, squeezing, trying to dislodge the food, which finally went flying out of his mouth onto the table. And of course it landed right next to his phone, which was still showing Buck's picture on full screen. 

Hen got there right as Chim dislodged the food, so she saw it instantly, and began absolutely cackling. She was full on bent over, grabbing her stomach, laughing her ass off as Eddie scrambled to reach his phone and shove it as far away as possible. 

"Holy shit, Eddie, who are you sexting that you're getting pics like that?" 

"I hate all of you," he said simply, hurrying his phone in his pocket and standing up, trying to get as far away from them as possible. 

"Whoa, Eddie, you were just choking. I need to check you out a little before you can go jerk it," Chim said, laughing almost just as hard as Hen was. 

"I'm certified, I'll do it myself. You guys suck," Eddie grumbled, pushing past the laughing forms of Hen and Chim, and glaring at the smirking Buck still seated in front of the TV. 

Eddie plainly ignored everyone as much as possible that whole shift. Sure, when they were on a call, everything was just like normal, but when they had down time? Well, Eddie made it his mission that day not to speak to anyone unless it had to do with work, and was ready to do the same thing the next day if anyone had anything snarky to say. He was happily surprised when no one did, and felt much better after being able to relax back into their normal routines on shift. 

But Eddie wasn't satisfied letting Buck get away with doing that to him at work. They had never said anything about it, but Eddie thought Buck would have understood that those things did not need to happen while they were working. 

So Eddie came up with some payback. 

He had spent most of his last off day thinking up the perfect plan, and finally had everything in place for him to enact it. 

He waited until the whole team was sat down to eat, and pulled out his phone as discreetly as he could under the table to compose a new message to Buck.

__

so I've been thinking about joining  
a hookup app

Eddie saw Buck fish out his phone and read the message. His eyes widened and met Eddie's across the table. Eddie shrugged and made a gesture toward Buck's phone, silently asking for a response.

Buck dipped his head a little as he placed his phone in his lap to text back.

_oh yeah? That's awesome. Get  
back out there man._

__

yeah and I've never done this  
before, so I wanted some tips on  
what to put in my profile

Eddie knew that would keep Buck's head down for a minute as he typed out an answer, and that was just enough time for Eddie to do what he needed to do.

He quietly got up from his seat and sneakily rounded the table until he was right behind Buck. He could still see him typing as Eddie pressed send on his own phone. He saw the second his picture popped up on Buck's screen.

Buck made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like a whine as he stared down at Eddie's cock, hard and red against the bronze tone of his hand curled around it. Eddie leaned down and whispered in Buck's ear, "Is that too forward for a profile pic?"

Eddie wasn't expecting the squeak that came from Buck, or for him to rear his head back in surprise. 

Buck's phone went flying out of his hand as his head rammed into Eddie's chin, causing him to lose grip on his own phone as he cradled his face in his hands. 

He and Buck were both simultaneously groaning in pain and apologizing to each other as the rest of the firehouse stared at them in disbelief. 

"What just happened?" Bobby asked, standing up from his seat.

"We're fine. It's fine. I just got surprised and didn't know he was behind me."

"Eddie, you good?"

He nodded. "All good Cap. I'm not bleeding. Didn't bite my tongue. No broken teeth. Just hurts like hell. My fault for coming up behind him like that."

One of the younger firefighters Eddie doesn't share many shifts with ended up grabbing both his and Buck's phones from wherever they flew to and started bringing them back. As he handed them back, he must have seen the picture on both screens because he started laughing and said, "Whoa, you two are sexting the same dude? Damn, get it guys!"

Buck flushed from his cheeks down to his collarbone and he laid his head on the table with a groan. Eddie, however, seemed to have lost his filter because the next words out of his mouth were;

"Nah, that's my dick. Thanks for grabbing our phones, man."

The poor kid was probably not expecting to see his coworkers penis up close and personal like that, which became evident with his wide eyes and stuttered response. 

"Uh, yeah, okay. Hah. No problem Eddie."

Eddie took his phone back, waved it in a little salute, and went back to his seat. His jaw was still killing him, but it was absolutely worth it to see Buck's reaction. 

Once he sat back down, he realized he still had the entire table staring at him, except for Buck, who was very noticeably not looking his way. He figured he was already in it deep enough, why not keep going?

He took a bite of food and addressed the table around a mouthful of food, “What?”

“Do I even want to know why you two are sexting each other?” Hen asked, the tiniest of smirks inching its way onto her face. 

“I was asking for his opinion,” Eddie answered with a shrug. 

“On your _dick_?” Hen all but screamed, finally dissolving in hysterical laughter. 

Bobby sighed and shook his head. “We are officially done with this conversation. Do I need to have a talk with the two of you about inappropriate work time activities?”

“No sir,” came their synchronized responses. 

Somehow they managed to both behave themselves for the remainder of their shifts and only broke the silence as they were changing into their street clothes after clocking out. 

Eddie was doing his best to purposely ignore Buck, who he could practically hear vibrating out of his skin by the time Eddie had everything he needed out of his locker and turned around. He was nonchalantly buttoning up his flannel, humming a little tune under his breath, when Buck hit his head against his locker. Eddie could see him out of the corner of his eyes and tried not to smirk as he saw Buck take the four strides across the room to stand in front of Eddie. 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Eddie asked, working his fingers up the row of buttons on his front. 

Buck huffed, and put his hands on his hips. “Are we going to talk about what happened at dinner?”

Eddie chuckled and laid a hand on Buck’s arm. “Oh yeah, you never answered my question.”

That time, Buck made a noise that sounded suspiciously like growling, and it went straight to Eddie’s dick. He took another small step closer to Eddie, to the point where their arms bumped into each other if they shifted the wrong way on their feet. 

“Stop pretending you were actually going to join some hook up app. Let’s talk about what that was really about Eddie.”

Eddie pushed one foot forward to get an advantage, and used it and his open stance to flip Buck easily into the lockers. He pressed his hands on either side of Buck’s face and said, “Alright. Let’s talk about it, _Evan_.” Buck’s pupils were blown as Eddie starred up into them, and he felt more than heard Buck take in a sharp breath when Eddie leaned in closer to his ear to whisper, “Let’s talk about how you’ve been teasing me for months. Let’s talk about how I have had to endure you sending me the absolute hottest pictures in the world, this whole time making me think you were out there sending these to all kinds of people, thinking that you were sleeping with all these people all because you talked to me beforehand. And then we can talk about how this has all been fake. How you haven’t actually been sending these to anyone else but me this whole time, but you had me stewing in my jealousy and a little in awe of how many people you could pull, and it was for nothing, because it. Was. All. Fake. Can we talk about that?”

Evan was still looking down at him with the same expression, somewhere between lust and surprise, but his tongue came out to wet his lips as a smirk crept onto his face. 

“Christopher has that sleepover tonight, right?”

Eddie’s stoic face falls in confusion at the question. He shook his head and said, “Uh, yeah? He’s gone til the afternoon tomorrow, why?”

“Wanna head back to my place, or yours?”

It was time for Eddie’s face to turn red again, as Buck slid his leg forward far enough that it rubbed right against Eddie’s dick. Eddie thought back to the large bed in Buck’s loft that he had far too many images of, both mentaly and saved in a secret folder on his phone, and relished in the idea of using it for similar activities. 

“Yours, definitely.”

It looked like Buck was about to respond when a shout rang out and a fist banged on the glass wall. 

“Inappropriate work time activities!” Chim yelled through the glass. 

/ / / 

“How did you know it was all fake?” Buck asked later that night, his naked body curled around Eddie’s side. 

Eddie’s fingers played lightly with the short wisps of hair by his forehead and chuckled. “The timing didn’t make sense. I caught you in too many lies; saying you were out on dates when Chim later told me you were with him and Maddie and things like that. The timeline was all messed up, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, that little timeline bit at the end came straight from my soul after tonight's episode  
> timeline, whomst??


End file.
